


良辰美景

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 莱姆斯入学前那些难熬的月圆之夜，也有神秘的朋友陪着他。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	良辰美景

_即便一个心地纯洁的人，一个不忘在夜间祈祷的人，也难免在乌头草盛开的月圆之夜变身为狼。_

_——《范海辛》_

Tonks并不是第一次进到这个房子里了，Remus的家就和之前她来的每一次一样干净整齐，进门后先是看上去就柔软舒适的布艺沙发和隔着茶几与之相对的一把木质扶手椅，沙发扶手边的矮桌上同这个房子里其他常常用来休息放松的地方的桌面和平台一样放着几本书，半开放式隔断后面的房间正对着的扁扁的长窗半敞着，白天里的采光棒极了。旁边挤满了整面墙的书架上是按照字母或者一些更为琐碎的分类方式排列的书本，斜对着书架的另一面墙边靠着一个与餐桌椅风格一致的餐边柜，柜子很精致，转角的装饰似乎有妖精的手笔，柜面上错落地随意摆放着几张照片，大部分是家庭合影和Remus父母年轻时候的相片，少有的几张是Remus自己的。她还记得Remus有一次偶然提起来餐厅的这几件大概是他家里唯一幸存至今的、原装的第一批家具，因而这柜子和这幢房子一样都有了些年头。

她终于得以从容地细细打量这些被镌刻的旧时岁月，目光在扫过其中一张时停顿了一下——

“这是什么？”她出声问道。

“这个？”Remus走过来看了一眼，“啊，一个朋友送的。”

那并不是一张普通的照片——当然他们的照片相比麻瓜的都不普通——那甚至不是一张人物照，而是风景照，整个相片里只有影影绰绰的密林和远处的群山，底下是一片银光闪闪的湖泊，月亮没有取进景里，但月光仍然撒落下来，宽厚地铺满了那些因为黑暗而显得危险的地方。

“很漂亮。”

“是啊。”Remus赞同道——哪怕是在看了这么多年以后。

Remus很小就被咬成了狼人，尽管他的童年记忆里没有一起长大的玩伴发小，少了几个心满意足的懒觉，又或许比同龄的孩子更多的看到父母忧心忡忡伤心失望的表情，不过总的来说，他并不比这个年龄的孩子缺少太多的相似经历，其乐融融的家庭生活和无处发泄的精力还是占据了大部分时间。通常而言，他会把这些精力投入到一本或者几本看上去比较有趣的书刊里，比如说这本《神奇动物在哪里》——“ _猫狸子是一种像猫的小型动物，长有大得出奇的耳朵和像狮子一样的尾巴。它既具有智慧又有独立性，偶尔还会有攻击性。但要是被谁驯服了的话，它会成为很棒的宠物。它还有辨别可疑人物的能力，当喂养自己的主人迷路时，它可以给主人指明方向。可能是和猫杂交的品种。_ ”——又或者这本《神秘的东方•稀有生物卷》——“ _小狐仙具有狐狸的外貌，但体型比狐狸小很多。有迫克血统，因而喜爱恶作剧并拥有制造幻境的魔法，通常在森林中或者田野上生活，引诱旅人迷失方向。也有性格较为温和善良的狐仙，通常他们的手指会有些不同……_ ”

“Remus，该下楼了。”是妈妈在叫他。

7岁的Remus夹好书签，合上书乖乖下楼。

楼下是空荡荡、黑漆漆的地下室。

今天是月圆。

当爸妈的脚步声从最上面一级台阶上消失后，他才习惯性地稍稍安下心来，背靠着——这么说听起来很怪异——极度柔软，极度光滑的——墙壁坐下来。

他深深吸了一口气，属于地下室的、古老而陈旧、带着霉味的气息像一个慢吞吞的老绅士一样按部就班地钻进他的鼻子里。不算太坏。

地下室里很安静。太安静了。哪怕有故障的风扇吱吱呀呀地作响，哪怕有坏掉的水管滴滴答答地漏水，都不至于这么安静。唯一的一扇窗子设在高高的墙上，Remus很肯定那扇窗子仅仅隙开了一条缝来保证这里的通风，然后又被加上了数道魔咒牢牢固定住。

至于房间里面，这里被施加了多重消声咒和固体软化咒——那些墙壁的触感就是最好的证明——除此以外还有很多咒语，为了防止他抓伤自己或者他嘶叫的声音太过凄厉折磨得他们睡不好觉。不，Remus完全不会责怪他的爸妈，他知道他们爱他，他们没有抛弃他反而带着他跑遍了全英国的著名狼人研究专家、药剂专家、治疗师，为了治好他花了很大的代价，尽管收效全无，但他们依然——在平常的时候——把他当成一个普通的孩子，保护他，教育他，每天睡前吻他的额头，爱他。

他很感激。在这样的年龄里，他就懂得了感激。

变身的过程从来都不愉快。不仅仅是生理上，还有心理上。理智被淹没的过程是最痛苦的，无能为力，无可奈何，意识像是被挤出身体漂浮在上空，眼睁睁看着自己变成怪物，然后回到体内，什么都不剩下。

汗水混合着血液滴落在地上，不是很疼，想要撕咬东西的欲望盖过了痛觉。视觉变得更加敏锐，在混沌的黑暗里能够看清四周墙壁上的缝隙，然而目光所及之处没有一样活物能够满足他现在被兽性控制的大脑。这里不是森林，不是旷野，不是任何一个天性中熟悉的地方，没有食物的气息，没有广阔的空间，被看不到的东西控制着的感觉……非常不好。

出去，跑出去！身体里的每条血管每块肌肉都在叫喊，外面有你想要的一切！跑出去！

于是那匹外表极其普通甚至因为粘结着血块的暗色毛发而显得狼狈不堪的小狼，凭借着蛮力向上跳起，攀住窗沿，顶开窗户，像一只真正的野生动物一样倏忽间消失在草丛尽头的森林里。

他被眼前的景象惊呆了。

森林里的森林，凭空冒出的湖泊，林间的远山，苍白静止的虚假场景出现在这里，一眼就能看破的幻象触动了某根神经，那是……那是他看到过的一个画面，在书上，是的他还记得那本书的质感，厚重而且神秘，冗长但不无趣，不不不，那张画不全是面前的这个样子，那里，就在远山的前面，森林的后面，湖泊流进宽宽的河道，蜿蜒伸向一座辉煌的城堡——霍格沃茨。

是了，那是霍格沃茨的画面。他读到过，想象过，梦想过，父亲毕业的学校，他曾经以为自己注定属于的地方，如今却不得不假装若无其事地接受自己永远也无法抵达的事实。

霍格沃茨。他再也无法亲眼看到的风景。

所以他呆住了，他作为人的神志重新占据了主导——然而圆月对他的影响仍然强烈，所以这可称不上是种舒服的感觉——他知道这是幻境，某种神奇生物创造出来的美好的引导人们走向错误的地方或者捕猎区的幻境。

这种生物能够轻易地看清他当前的痛苦、被掩埋起来的失望和最为绮丽的幻想。

制造美景的妖怪。

那匹狼犹豫了一下，从幻境前推开，悄悄地、没有发出声响，爪子上的肉垫这时候帮了大忙，他小心地避开可能引起对方警觉的枯叶和干草，从旁边绕到幻境的后面。

不出所料，幻境的后面是两只猫狸子——说它们是猫狸子并不太恰当，因为从尾巴的形状来看它们绝对是狐狸的亲戚，更何况猫狸子并不会幻象魔法——狐仙似乎也不是，头上明摆着的两只猫耳，还有细细的、几乎不可闻的猫只有捕猎老鼠时才会发出的吸气声。

他呲了呲牙，像一头真正的狼一样向前扑上去。

其中一只受了惊“喵”地一声蹿进树丛里，另一只被他按在爪子下面动弹不得，幻象瞬间消失了。

他没有放任自己的牙齿没入那只生物的脖颈里，吮吸温热的奔流的血液。他把嘴巴从它脖子旁边移开，直起身，抬起爪子，看着那只生物急急忙忙地隐没在窸窸窣窣的灌木丛里，转身往另外一个方向奔跑。

他跑过溪流，跑过洞穴，跑到森林的边缘然后再折返，他一刻不停地奔跑，风穿过树林的声音擦着他的皮毛吹响，他不能停下来，等到筋疲力尽之后他就能沉沉睡去。这样一来就不会伤到别人。

他在疲惫的恍惚中暗暗地想，他之前看到的那种生物，大概是猫狸子和狐仙的杂交后代吧。

可是谁知道第一只猫狸子和第一只小狐仙是如何隔着海洋和大陆相遇相爱的？

他摇摇头，身体拖着脑袋沉重地倒下来。

“是从禁林里看到的霍格沃茨？可是城堡呢？”Tonks问。

“我猜她忘了画出来。”Remus笑了笑，回身从厨房里端出两杯热气腾腾的饮料，把其中一杯递给她。

Tonks眨眨眼睛，捧着杯子对热巧克力吹气，然后迫不及待地尝了一口，Remus猜她的舌头可能有点被烫麻了，因为她的耳朵有点泛红。

“这是画的？一个女孩子？”她有点揶揄地说。

严格来说那不算画的，那也不是个女孩子。

那是只雌性的索姆尼——没错就是猫狸子和狐仙的后代，在Remus从霍格沃茨毕业那年这种神奇动物被正式发现和定名（源于拉丁语的美梦）。有趣的是三年级时，在他向朋友们坦白自己的狼人身份之前，他曾就这种当时还没有被确认存在的生物写过一篇长长的神奇生物课论文——足足有三卷羊皮纸，从外观到生活习性无一不包，观察程度之细——比他平时更细——简直令教授为之叹服，不过出于严谨的考虑，这位令人尊敬的教授还是在那个A-下面标注了一行：幻想中的生物并不能作数，Lupin先生，即便这是一份极为出色的报告。也许等到有一天这种生物得到认可的时候，我会修改你的成绩。

不过等到那个时候，教授先生已经死在了一次耐人寻味的“事故”中，有消息说是这场本可以避免的死亡是因为这位教授的“不知变通”。

Remus知道这个词并不是他所习惯以为的那个意思。

不过那份论文并非空穴来风。

他的确有时间和机会仔细观察索姆尼的一切。在那个连夜狂奔之后的早晨，伤痕累累的他被焦急的父亲找到带回了家，而他醒来下床后，趁着爸妈改装地下室的机会，拿着一瓶牛奶偷偷跑出了家门。

凭着记忆找到昨天看见那种奇怪动物的地方，他放下牛奶瓶，拧开瓶盖攥在手里，一边向后退开一边说：“抱歉昨天吓到你了，抱歉。”声音不大也不小，他相信它能听到，如果它还在这里。

大约退出五六步的距离，他看到一个亮银色的身影飞快地蹿出来，蹿到了牛奶旁边。那只生物从牛奶瓶后面露出半个脑袋，小眼睛藏在茸毛里，警觉地盯住他。Remus直视着那双眼睛，同时也观察着对方的反应。双方没有相持很久，小动物的注意力很快被牛奶吸引过去。Remus试着向前走了几步，小动物的耳朵动了动，明显是发觉了他的动静，但是并没有逃跑，依旧专注地把头探进奶瓶里试图喝到更多的牛奶。Remus走到它面前，非常小心地蹲下来，小动物突然停住忙碌的动作，然而还是没有逃跑。

Remus定定神，伸出手握住瓶子，把它向着小动物的方向倾了倾，小动物跟狐狸如出一辙的尖尖嘴巴浸在牛奶里，犹豫了仅仅一秒钟就重新张开嘴巴喝起来。Remus和它配合得相当好，一瓶牛奶没过多久就全都喂进了小动物的肚子里。喝掉最后一滴牛奶之后，那只亮银色的小动物留恋地看了一眼瓶子，转身又钻进了灌木组成的天然屏障里。

Remus只来得及看清它除了颜色以外并不特别的整体外型，那不算可爱，甚至还不如猫狸子原本的长相来得讨人喜欢——也难怪，不然它怎么会需要用幻境来捕猎。

出乎Remus的意料，下一次月圆的时候他竟然又看到了它。

其实是又看到了那个熟悉的幻境。霍格沃茨。

虽说这不应该——经过改造之后的地下室更加安全，窗户被钉死，通风的渠道改成了一个面包机大小的通风口，这样的尺寸Remus变身后的小狼根本钻不出去——但是它钻进来了。

Remus猜测它是顺着气味钻过来的，它隔着通风口处的障碍物轻轻地叫着，身体往障碍物上面撞了两下，Remus立刻会意地手脚并用——反正他已经变成狼了，不在乎手和脚的区别——想把那个笼子一样的东西给拆了下来，但是那上面也被施加了咒语，Remus在无谓的抓扯中狂怒起来，而在狼性战胜人性之前，小动物造出了霍格沃茨的幻象，投影在一整面墙上。

Remus渐渐安静下来，在一声凄厉的、发自肺腑的长啸之后，他低下头用最后的余力命令自己睡去。

之后的那天，Remus又带着一瓶牛奶走进森林里。

这逐渐形成了一种默契，Remus甚至考虑过要不要给小动物起个名字，不过后来他还是放弃了，小动物并不是他的宠物或者所有物，相比起那些，它更像是个……朋友，而对于朋友，应该尊重它原有的东西——比如说名字。

小动物有时也会向Remus展示一些自己族群的事情，比如它用一种表演的方式告诉Remus，他们通常是一雌一雄——一对一起活动，雌的会制造幻境，雄的不会，但是雄的攻击力惊人，因而团体合作是它们最常见的捕猎方式。

这些东西Remus谁都没有告诉，后来大都被他写到了那篇论文里，并且——值得一提的是——和后来因发现索姆尼这个物种而功成名就的那位神奇生物研究者出版的著作《梦中的索姆尼》里的描述几乎一模一样。

在去霍格沃茨之前，Remus的月圆就是这样熬过来的。

所以你或许可以猜到那么一两分，当他真正收到那封入学通知书时，他是有多么的高兴。

唯一令他稍有不安的，还是那件事——月圆。

他不知道在学校里该怎么面对每月一次的变身——尽管邓布利多教授保证他会作出妥善的安排，完全不用担心，还有就是，小动物该怎么办，他们都已经习惯了彼此的陪伴，每月一次，从不迟到。

他还记得那双小眼睛突然从喝的吧嗒吧嗒兴高采烈的奶瓶里抬起来看着自己的样子。那里面一定藏着悲伤、孤单、痛苦和理解。

他坐在小动物旁边，弯下腰来——11岁的Remus已经比7岁的他长高了一截——小心翼翼、试探性的抱起他的朋友——他甚至在这一刻都有些动摇，未来的生活，在霍格沃茨，他这样的人也能拥有朋友吗？

小动物温驯地趴在他的肩膀上，轻颤的银色毛发下面温暖的体温借由Remus的手指尖交换着。当Remus抬起头来的时候，他看到栩栩如生的霍格沃茨幻境在他面前缓缓流动，空中飘过的云，变幻的天色，树林四季的模样，湖泊上面结冰后又消融，远山绿了又白，白了又绿——这是他的朋友，在和他一起长大的岁月里，学到的精湛的魔法和送给他的临别礼物。

那之后的七年，每个月一次的痛苦经历换了一群人陪他一起承担。坦白地说，他们做得相当出色。

只有暑假在家的这段时间里，地下室的通风口和树林里的秘密据点传来的熟悉的声响依然维系着这段跨越种族的友谊。

平心而论，Remus承认，小动物的幻境，尤其是霍格沃茨，早已达到了以假乱真的程度。

Remus以为那是他最后一次见到小动物了——不，那时候小动物已经有了索姆尼的名字。那是他已经毕业，和James他们加入了凤凰社，又接二连三地经历了朋友的背叛和死亡以及亲人的逝世，最后终于大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter打败了不可一世的黑魔王，一切看上去都在好起来之后——他先是从傲罗办公室走出来，像每一个刚做完一场筋疲力尽地笔录的巫师一样揉揉眼睛，然后回家处理完父母的后事整理了他们的遗物后，他喂完那只索姆尼最后一瓶牛奶，平静地告诉它自己以后也许很久都不会回来了。

他自己都惊诧于自己当时的平静。

这或许是一种隐藏在基因深处的遗传——他的父母，因为所谓的血统论，被黑魔王手下某群无所事事的食死徒杀死，在黑魔王倒台的前两天，死得很平静——他们脸上安详的表情连Remus自己都羡慕。可是这件事本身是多么讽刺，只需要再过两天，他们就能看到这个没有性命之忧的新世界了。

不过James和Lily，还有Peter，他们永远都等不到这个明天了。

小动物只是沉默地喝光牛奶，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手掌，转身消失在树林间。

他匆匆逃开了自己生活了二十多年的魔法世界。

在麻瓜的世界里跌跌撞撞，只能勉强填饱肚子，后来他意识到，没有麻瓜认可的学历，他只能在麻瓜与巫师混杂的灰色地带尽可能远离巫师地生活下去。在比利时，他终于找到一份合意的工作，并且待遇称得上优厚。

在一家巧克力工厂里面当巧克力品尝师，这种听起来就令人垂涎的工作竟然掉到了他的头上——当然他对于巧克力是有一些小小的研究的。Remus有时会谦虚地想——例如在作出一次正确的分析和判断之后，传来新口味的巧克力大受欢迎的消息时。

除此以外的大部分时候，他一直惶惶然觉得自己配不上这些待遇，但Rocher显然不这么认为，他几乎每天都要告诉他一次他对于巧克力的敏感味觉简直是上天赐给他的礼物，他完全完全应该得到这些。

如果不是因为在霍格沃茨时，Rocher就是他在赫奇帕奇的朋友的话，他可能会更相信这句话一点。

尽管Rocher Wonka在六年级时就主动退了学——紧随他的好友Terras Ollivander之后。

所以这是一家魔法驱动的巧克力工厂好像也没什么稀奇的了，更不用提约定俗成的每月一次的放假了。

Remus从没有在比利时见过任何一只索姆尼。

再次收到霍格沃茨的来信让他吃了小小的一惊——信封上的字迹太过熟悉，连收笔时的弧度都透露着睿智的签名一时有点消化不良。

居然是聘请他回去当教授，Remus被Rocher拍着肩恭喜时愣愣地说出一句：我得回去看看。

Rocher当然放他走了，虽然他很惋惜自己可能失去了世界上最好的一位巧克力品尝师，Remus对于这种甜品的直觉比他所结识的任何一位巧克力大师都要敏锐，但他总是那么谦逊，谦逊到……让人觉得不自信的地步。

而他完全不该是这样的。从他第一次热心地给Rocher解答问题而且把整个过程讲解得那么细致易懂时，Rocher就这么认为。哪怕在很久以后的日子里无意中得知那个毛茸茸的小秘密后。

十二年无人居住的房子，浮尘在空气中沿着阳光的角度打着旋，撇开那些灰尘——这是很容易的——时光像静止了一样。

他挥舞着魔杖一点一点把房子清理干净，在彻底整理完楼上两层之后，他一边盘算着哪些家具需要卖掉换新，哪些需要重新布局摆放，哦对了下午得去采购一点东西——牛奶，这很重要——一边打开地下室的大门。

熟悉的、深入骨髓的黑暗扑面而来，把他包裹住，把他吸进来。

魔杖顶端的亮蓝色荧光几乎都要被吸到这黑暗里。

当他适应了这片黑暗，重新抬起头时——

他被眼前的景象惊呆了。

森林、湖泊、远山一一在目，真实得仿佛触手可及，他真的向前伸出左手试图触摸那片风景——幻境自他的指尖裂开，像一张破旧的极薄羊皮纸一样自行碎成许多张小小的碎片，每个碎片上都是一个栩栩如生的没有霍格沃茨的霍格沃茨夜景，那些大大小小的碎片随着窗口吹来的风往外飘去——Remus来不及思考那扇窗是怎么打开的，他只来得及抓住一个巴掌大小的幻境碎片，眼睁睁看着其他的碎片消失在晨风里，在阳光下翻飞时虽然只闪烁了一两下，但那个亮银色的光芒绝对不会错。

他的索姆尼消失了。彻底的。

Remus手里的碎片没有消失，那已经不再仅仅是幻境，那是一只索姆尼把自己投身到自己创造的幻境里才能展现的、长久的魔法。

Remus引以为傲的过目不忘的记忆力突然引发了痛苦的耳鸣声，如果他还记得——

索姆尼的寿命不会超过十五年。

十二年前他来向它告别，它也在向他告别。然而他当时以为自己是全世界最悲伤的人，甚至忽略了它的反常。

它坚持等了他十二年，怕他哪一天像他说过的——很久以后，但是会回来。在这十二年里，即便在他最无助最孤独的时候，它都在等他。

他并不是众叛亲离，他并不是无人牵挂，他并不是孤身一人。

他把薄如蝉翼的幻境碎片放进相框，和家庭合照一起放在餐边柜的上面，这个柜子和这套餐桌椅，大概是这所房子里唯一一套现存至今、原装的家具了。他记得自己告诉过Tonks，那个年轻的傲罗、天赋的易容马格斯、讨人喜欢的姑娘。

所以它们能够承受这些沉重的失去。他曾经以为自己注定和它们一样凝视着这些过往老去。

“女孩子，没错。”Remus右手抚上Tonks的肩——不对，今天开始他该叫她Dora了，还有，她今天就正式搬进来了，家里的这些东西……怎么说也得给他介绍一下？——他这样想着，手臂稍稍用力，把Dora揽进怀里，这回他都不用费心去看她的耳朵，连带着她的发根都红了起来——颜色不深，衬着她原本的粉红色头发漂亮极了，“如果你愿意听，我可以告诉你所有的故事。”

“我愿意。”埋在他怀里的Dora声音闷闷的。

“我们有很多时间，很多很多。”Remus看到那张照片上面，一个亮银色的身影飞快地从树林间掠过，在湖泊上留下明亮的倒影，那个倒影很快被波光揉碎，整个湖面上泛起粼粼的、记忆中每一次月圆时都比不上的银白色月光。

他们的确有很多时间，那天距离那场伟大的载入史册的战役尚一年有余，距离他们的孩子的诞生还有将近一年，距离Remus被Harry称为“懦夫”还有8个月，然而距离某段伟大友谊的开始，已经过去了整整二十八年，距离第一只小狐仙爱上第一只猫狸子，已经过去了一个多世纪。

_请你，驯养我。_

_——《小王子》_

后记：

_索姆尼（源自拉丁语美梦Somnium_ _），在某些地区的方言里被称为“制造美景的妖怪”。小狐仙与猫狸子的杂交后代，据考为自然杂交。外型与猫接近，猫耳朵大得出奇，尾巴和喙部则更像狐狸。生性较为温和，杂食动物，对奶类及奶制品的喜爱可参考猫狸子条目。捕猎时成双成对，一雌一雄分工合作，雌性具有狐仙种族的魔法，可制造被猎食者内心最美丽的幻境，引诱被猎食者，雄性负责攻击。面对人类时索姆尼制造的美景大多数是为了恶作剧，例如当你踏入想象中的仙境时可能会挨上雄性索姆尼的一巴掌。具有智慧，一说能够理解人类语言。与猫狸子一样，如果被驯服，会成为很棒的朋友，并且在主人迷路时可以为主人指明方向。通常在森林中生活。索姆尼的寿命一般不会超过十五年。_

_——《梦中的索姆尼》_


End file.
